


Red Mist

by unifairie



Series: It Ends in Red [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie





	Red Mist

Rick was surprised when he returned from the scavenging run, to hear the news that Negan had stopped in while he was out on the run, 'just for a visit', with the absent Mr Rick Grimes, and he had left a very pissed-off man. Rick had an idea what the man had wanted, and wasn't impressed. He wished the man would get over his infatuation, which Rick truly didn't understand. Oh well, Rick decided, he just had to get through tomorrow's 'visit' from the man, and try to keep Negan's hands off himself. Then, he and his group would be free of the man, forever. After Negan left, the group would also be leaving, heading for another community, that Rick had found out about from the Hilltop crew, a place called 'The Kingdom'. Jesus had told him that he knew the leader of this place, personally, and was sure he would take Rick's group in, grant them refuge, and that Negan's group wasn't even aware of where The Kingdom was located. 

Rick had brought up this subject to his group, while they were out scavenging, telling them of the conversation he'd had with Jesus just a short while ago, a private conversation, held between the two men, when everyone else had been sleeping. The group had went over to The Hilltop Community, spending the night, as Jesus was now in control of the community, having taken the place from Gregory, the former cowardly leader, who had ran off to join Negan's camp. Noone missed him, and Jesus was doing a fine job of getting his group started on training for fighting, when the day would come to rebel against Negan's rule. They'd bide their time until then. Rick's group had come for a visit, and ended up spending the night.

Rick had made his way out of the building, leaving Michonne sleeping in the bed, not wanting to wake her. He was having nightmares, and without Abe's help to deal with them, he couldn't sleep. He hadn't expected to run into the young man in the dark. But, it turned out Jesus was adept at conversation. And, as Rick was bemoaning his situation with Negan, and the fact that the Alexandrians, except for Aaron and Eric, were useless mounds of flesh. They had no interest in learning how to survive, expecting Rick to take care of their worthless asses. Rick's group was the only ones going out on scavenging runs, providing for Negan and Alexandria, while they only complained about the deal he'd made with the Saviors, as if he had any choice. So, Rick felt no loyalty to that group of people, wishing he could get out from under that yoke. 

That's when Jesus told him of the other secret community, he had run across, telling Rick that if he wanted to get away from Alexandria, it would be the place to go. Rick couldn't move to The Hilltop, because Negan would find them there, and there would be hell to pay, for both groups... Rick's group, for trying to escape, and The Hilltop, for sheltering them. No, that was not a plan. But, The Kingdom was a hidden community, one Jesus hadn't even told his own people about, but was confiding in Rick. Jesus was aware of Negan's interest in the Alexandria leader, by word of Daryl, who was pissed off at Negan's fascination with his 'brother', and how he had been forcefully taking the man off, for 'private' conversations. It was obvious Rick was having a problem with this, and Daryl felt the leader of the Saviors was getting a little too friendly with Rick, making him unconfortable. And, Daryl didn't like that Rick was being forced into an unconfortable situation with the man. So, Jesus was aware of Negan's unwanted interest in Rick, and felt Rick needed to get away while he could, and didn't blame him for leaving Alexandria to fend for themselves. Maybe that would make the lazy indulgent group finally straighten up their act. But, Rick needed a safe haven, and he could help in that department. 

Rick knew his small group of six, plus Aaron and Eric weren't enough to fight Negan. Even if Alexandria had been willing to fight, it wouldn't have been enough. Plus, Negan had taken all their guns. They didn't even have anything to fight with. So, when Rick told them about 'The Kingdom', they were all on board. They hated conceding defeat, but really had no choice but to tuck tail and run at this point. And, they all wanted a safe place for Michonne and her baby, which the Kingdom seemed to be. Now, everyone of his group was in on the plan, and after Negan left tomorrow, this town was history. But, everyone was exhausted and needed some sleep, so Rick took a shower and had something to eat, telling the rest of his group to do the same, and then go get some sleep. He would take care of getting the stuff ready for Negan's arrival tomorrow. Everyone was too tired to argue with Rick, and let his word stand, heading off to their homes. After Michonne and Carl fell asleep, Rick went to do the inventory. He, too, was exhausted, but he was also happy, because soon he and his group would be free again, and it was all he wanted. 

The thought of leaving the bodies of his friends did give him pain, but, it was only the bodies. The souls would live inside his group forever. That gave him some confort, although he wished for their physical presence more. God, how he wished he could talk to Abraham, just one more time; thank him for everything he had done, saving him and helping him, after the Governor... and for being a friend, when he needed one, and for keeping him strong...he couldn't thank him for his sacrifice... Rick couldn't do that...the man was far too important to give his life for the good of all, and Rick just couldn't be grateful for that. He would rather have sacrificed himself. And, Abe's death had been all due to the jealousy of a madman. And, Rick could only think of the stupidity of it all, such a stupid reason to die...and not what that great man deserved. 

Rick's distraction kept him from hearing Spencer, as he snuck up on him in the pantry. The sharp pain exploded in his skull as he was struck from behind. When Rick began to revive, he didn't know where he was. It was dark, and his hands and feet had been bound. Then, he heard the smooth hum of an engine, and noticed the vibration he could feel throughout his body, realizing he was in a car, lying against the leather of the seat. He tried to move, and let out a moan, at the awakened throb of pain in his head. 

"You awake, back there, Rick?" Rick recognised Spencer's voice. "Doesn't matter. You aren't going anywhere except where I want you to, now. You didn't think I was smart enough to know what a snake you are, did you? Well, I'm not as stupid as you think. I was smart enough to spy on that little fucking group of yours, find out all your damn plans, hear you confess about your little black bitch being pregnant, hear you talk to the group about how worthless Alexandria is, and how you were going to take off with your group and leave us to face the wrath of Negan by ourselves." Spencer spat the words out. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?" 

Rick pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting out another groan. "I... am the... leader of... Alexandria." 

"Bullshit!" Spencer snapped. "You are a goddamn menace. You destroyed my home. It's your fault my family is dead... and Negan is stealing everything we have. You know I should have taken my mother's place, leading Alexandria. You don't give a shit about us, you greedy bastard. All you care about is your own group. You use people. You used my family, and got them killed. And, you used Alexandria, then gave it up to that fucker. But, you even used your own people, didn't you? The fools can't see you for who you really are. That stupid red-head just followed you around, drooling over your ass like a fucking idiot... Now, I'll admit, you have got one damn pretty face, and a hot-ass body... almost got lost myself, with you swishing your tail at me. But, I got my brain back, before I lost my head over a peice like you. That damn red-neck is sniffing after you now, like a bitch in heat. And, I know Negan pants after you, too." Spencer, took a hand off the wheel, suddenly cuffing Rick upside the head, knocking him back down on the seat. 

"Stay the fuck down, bitch." Spencer growled. "I'll let you know when you can get up." Spencer returned the hand to the wheel. "Just how many people are fucking you, Rick. That big red-head must have been plowing your ass pretty good to be so goddamn loyal. And, the redneck seems to have taken his place, sliding his sausage up your ass, now. No wonder he's always at your side, trying to make sure his slut isn't giving it to anybody else. Boy, did he raise a ruckus, when Negan took you off for some private time. That's because he knew what I knew. You were riding that big stallion, weren't you? That's why Negan pants after you... you probably suck his big old cock with that pretty mouth of yours, too." 

"You are a fucking idiot." Rick mumbled, disgusted by the comments the asshole was making. 

"An idiot, huh." Spencer snorted. "Because I see you for what you are? You are just a whore, Rick, a damn slut. You use your ass to get what you want. I just want to know how fucking good that ass is, how you can get every man around hot and bothered thinking about it. And, I intend to find out, before I trade you to Negan... yeah Negan can have you and I get Alexandria. Of course, I plan to kick all of your damn group out of Alexandria, and take back my home. I'd like to put a bullet in your goddamn brain, but I need that ass of yours to trade. That cocksucker will do it. He can't seem to get enough of you, and I'm going to let him have you in exchange for what I want. But, I'm going to fuck you first, enjoy a ride, find out what all the fuss is about. See how your hot little ass fits my cock...hope it's still tight enough after all those other dicks you've had in it. But, I have a feeling I'll get a fantastic ride, with a slut like you. Then, Negan can fuck you all he wants... you will be his, after all, to do with as he pleases." 

Spencer ended the conversation, as he pulled the car over. He turned the engine off, opening the car door and climbing out, stretching his muscles a bit, before he headed to the back, opening the rear door, reaching in to get a grip on his prisoner. Rick tried to struggle, as Spencer drug him from the car. 

"You wanna be fiesty, huh?" Spencer chuckled, tossing Rick over his shoulder. "Might want to save that for later, wiggle that ass on my cock. Good thing you are fairly small; easy to carry, and easy to handle. You're like a woman, a nice fit. Maybe that's part of your attraction. You fit well in a man's hands. And... you are awful damned pretty, too... with that hot little body... I'm going to really enjoy trying you out for myself." 

Spencer tightened his grip, as Rick tried to wiggle free of his hold, laughing again. "You aren't getting away, Rick. You have no problem giving your ass up to all those other assholes. I'm just going to take my share, that's all. You had no trouble twitching it at me before, so I don't understand your problem, now. Guess you just don't think I'm useful to you, huh? Well, my dick works just fine, thank you, and you'll find that out shortly. After, I get mine, I'll take you to Negan, and trade you for my home. If he can have you all to himself, I think he'll be happy to make the deal with me. He's obviously infatuated with you, and you won't commit. Well, now, he can have you. That will make him happy. And, having Alexandria will certainly make me happy." 

Spencer stopped to shove a door open, carrying Rick inside, shoving the door shut behind them, and drawing a large bolt across it. Rick was surprised by the dim light inside the building, meaning it had obviously been prepared ahead of time. Spencer carried Rick into another room, where there was a bed, which, though obviously old, had been cleaned up with some fresh linen. What in the hell was going on, Rick wondered. This seemed planned for some time, not just recently. Spencer dropped him down on the bed, and he scooted over against the wall, pushing himself into an upright position. 

What... is going on... here?" Rick stuttered. "You've ha...had this set up...," he cleared his throat, "for a time. What have you... been planning?" 

"Well, Rick, you are right... I found this place quite some time ago. It gave me a place to go, to get away. I'm much more capable than you give me credit for. And, I did plan to bring you here, show you the place, before I killed you, just a way to get you alone, because I thought you trusted me and would be stupid enough to get lured out here. But, I came to realize you were just trying to use me... all that little flirting you did... until you figured I wasn't any use to you... then you avoided me like the plague. That kind of hurt a little, seeing as how I took that shit seriously, even if I did hate your guts... still thought you were actually attracted to me... but I finally saw through those big blue eyes of yours and those pretty pouty lips... saw what a manipulative little slut you were, and I decided on my current plan... making a deal with Negan. See, this way I get to kill two birds with one stone... get to fuck you, and... get Alexandria back..." Spencer gave Rick a smug grin. 

"You are really delusional." Rick's voice was calm, though he didn't feel that way inside. "I 'Ne-ver' flirted with you! That is all in your fucking mind. And, I never had a sexual relationship with Abraham, Daryl, or fucking Negan or any other damn man. I was married before, have a son... Michonne and I are married and she's having my baby. Why would I risk that? And, why do you want to separate us? If you want Alexandria you can have it... we were leaving, anyway...." 

"...And, leaving me with the damn Negan problems, Bitch!" Spencer snapped. "You created that shitstorm, and want to leave me with the mess. Well, that isn't gonna happen. Negan can have you...and I get Alexandria back. That's how it goes down...And, I get myself a peice of you!" 

"I told you I haven't been with those men..." 

"You know what, Rick, I don't really give a damn. If you really are a virgin, that's too bad for you... because you won't be one for long. You think you telling me that would make me think differently about fucking you? It doesn't change a thing, except maybe up the ante for me. Because, if Negan really hasn't tapped that ass yet, he'll sure as hell want it that much more." 

"So... you are just... going to... ra...rape... me? What kind of animal are you? And, do you... think ... I'm just going to... let you do that? And, this idea of yours, it won't work. Negan won't deal with you. He doesn't make those kind of deals. He only makes his deals... and they aren't nice ones. You weren't there when he killed my friends, you don't understand him. You don't understand why he chose to kill Abraham, do you? It was because of me... because he was jealous, and that was the first time he saw me. Now, I'm not being a conceited asshole, here, but you need to understand the feelings that man has for me. Now, I don't understand why he feels that way, but I know he does. And, he killed a man because he thought he was fucking me. What do you think he would do to someone who actually did fuck me, and without my consent, too... someone who took something he wants? If you rape me, he won't make any deal with you. He will kill you..." Rick ended, solemnly. 

"Really?" Spencer gave a snort of disbelief, as if he thought Rick was lying, but Rick could tell he was considering the words. Then, a look came into Spencer's face, and a truly evil smile came to his lips. The look actually chilled Rick's blood. "If... what you say is true... and he really is that obsessed with you... more than I realized... then, he sure as hell would make a deal to have you. And, if you value the lives of your people, you are going to be a good little boy. They are still in my home. If you don't want them killed, I suggest you get your ass on board." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rick growled. 

"Don't act stupid, Rick. You know exactly what I mean. I'm going to fuck you... and you are not going to tell a fucking soul about it. Then, we are going to go to Negan and you will make a plea to him... tell him you'll be his if he leaves Alexandria alone. If you can be convincing enough, your friends don't have to die. And, you want to be convincing, Rick," Spencer leaned closer to Rick at this point, actually causing him to shrink back, "Because, if you don't make the deal, I'll kill everyone you care about... I will lock you here in this house... and you can yell and attract all kinds of unwanted attention... maybe get eaten by some roaming walkers... and still not help your family... while I go back and kill all of them in their damn sleep... remember the knife to the brain trick you like so well... perfect way to get rid of them, don't you think? Then I will come back here and fuck you, before I put a knife through your damn brain too. I'll get rid of all the bodies, and tell Negan you all slipped away in the night... just like you were planning to do, anyway. The rest of Alexandria will help me and go along with my story, too. You know they will, especially after they hear how you feel about them. I might have to deal with Negan, then, but it will be me in charge, not a selfish little bitch like you." 

"You are fucking crazy!" Rick gasped. 

"So... does that mean you are going to be a good boy... or are you going to throw a damn wrench in my plans?" Spencer grinned.


End file.
